La guerra perdida
by El Jinete del Barril
Summary: Homenaje a la Orden del Fénix original. Reflexión personal de la relación de la sociedad mágica con las guerras. Porque esos muertos y esos héroes también importan. "Quizás, si los hubieran acompañado, no hubieran perdido la cordura. Ni la vida. Quizás la primera Orden del Fénix hubiera sido suficiente. Quizás no hubiera sido necesaria una segunda guerra. "


Esta es una reflexión sobre la sociedad mágica y las guerras mágicas. Es una reflexión personal, influida, muy probablemente, por hechos que sucedieron en mi sociedad y en muchas otras a lo largo del planeta. No se circunscriben estos hechos, esta participación a medias, esta "tibieza" de la sociedad a la primera guerra solamente, también existe en la segunda guerra mágica a mi entender, pero atenuada y aliviada por la batalla de Hogwarts y otros hechos puntuales a lo largo de los libros.

El poema al principio es una reescritura libre del poema (o sermón) original de Martin Niemöller, un pastor alemán que se resistió al nazismo en su país. Lo pueden buscar, se llama "Ellos vinieron".

* * *

Primero vinieron por los muggles, pero como yo no era muggle no dije nada.

Después persiguieron los mestizos, pero como yo no era mestizo no protesté.

Luego se llevaron a los traidores a la sangre, pero como yo no era un traidor guardé silencio.

Ahora vinieron por mí y ya no queda nadie para protestar.

* * *

Pocas veces se escribe de los fracasos. No se escribe, no se hacen canciones de los fracasos. A la gente no le gustan los fracasos. Aunque sea un fracaso multitudinario, pasa y se archiva y se convierte en una espina en lo más hondo, que se trata de ignorar el resto de la vida.

No se escribe sobre los fracasos, no se hacen canciones, no se hacen monumentos. No son héroes los que fracasan, son muertos que se olvidan.

Con la primera guerra pasó algo parecido. Nadie la recuerda, salvo como un fracaso. No se habla de ella, salvo para asombrarse y admirarse, con un escalofrío corriendo por la espalda y una risita nerviosa que da buena cuenta de que el terror todavía los corroe, de las maldades de las que fue capaz Lord Voldemort. El Innombrable.

Los que se admiran de sus hazañas, de su poder, de su maldad, lo recuerdan como eso, como un triunfador. Una muy mala persona, capaz de producir terror aún después de su desaparición, pero alguien digno de admiración.

Siempre se dice, se propone la unidad de la sociedad, de la humanidad ante la amenaza, la maldad extrema. Lo que nunca se tiene en cuenta es que en nuestra sociedad, es más importante el éxito que la bondad, que la honestidad. Por eso la unión de la sociedad fracasa, porque es más importante el éxito que la bondad. La gente común no se decide por ningún bando, hasta que no se define quién es el ganador. O probable ganador. No quieren quedar en el bando fracasado, perdedor.

Con la primera guerra pasó algo parecido.

La gente común no se involucró. O quizás solo al principio, cuando el resultado era incierto. Después ya se quedaron al margen. Sin participar. Apuraron el paso por la calle y dejaron de saludar a ese o este mestizo. No dijeron nada cuando vieron a los Mortífagos enmascarados amenazando un comerciante, amedrentado a los transeúntes. Pasaron de largo cuando escucharon gritos desde un callejón y cerraron las ventanas cuando vieron el resplandor verde y mortífero de la Marca sobre la casa de algún vecino. Como si la guerra no los fuera a alcanzar en su casas, en su colegio, en sus trabajos, en sus vidas.

Como si eso fuera posible.

El bando de los sangresucias, de los impuros, de los traidores a la sangre, cada vez más mermado, siguió resistiendo. Los McKinnon, Longbottom, Weasley, Prewett, Potter de este mundo pelearon por ellos, por sus amigos mestizos e hijos de muggles, pero por sobre todas las cosas, pelearon porque era lo correcto, era lo necesario, era lo que había que hacer. Pelearon porque nadie más iba a pelear por los mestizos y muggles. Y resistieron como leones, como tejones, como águilas. Resistieron como pudieron. Algunos fueron asesinados, otros torturados, otros desaparecidos. Esto fue amenaza suficiente para la gente común.

Alguien dijo alguna vez que los héroes no eran gente común. Otro dijo lo opuesto, que todos somos capaces de acciones heroicas, extraordinarias.

Quizás si la gente común fuera más capaz de realizar acciones extraordinarias, no se necesitarían héroes que den todo, hasta la vida. Quizás, si los hubieran acompañado, no hubieran perdido la cordura. Quizás la primera Orden del Fénix hubiera sido suficiente.

Quizás no hubiera sido necesaria una segunda guerra.

De la primera guerra nadie se acuerda, sólo la recuerdan los magos y brujas que perdieron amigos, padres, hijos, amantes.

La gente común solo recuerda la segunda, la exitosa. La que finalmente mató a Voldemort. De esa sí se hicieron monumentos, se felicitaron a los héroes, se recordaron a los muertos.

A veces me pregunto, todos esos magos y brujas que salieron a brindar, cuando cayó Voldemort, por el niño que vivió, ¿dónde estaban cuando masacraban a sus padres, a sus tíos, a sus amigos?


End file.
